


Под дъба

by sadreamer



Category: NU'EST, SHINee
Genre: AU, Drama, Growing Up Together, M/M, Romance
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Темин и Рен са две момчета, които разбират чудесно значението на думата загуба. Пътищата им се пресичат и въпреки трудно началото, между тях се ражда приятелство, което с годините прераства в нещо повече.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Темин беше в ужасно настроение.

-Рен, искаш ли още? - попита Кибум онзи, предлагайки му от неговия пай. Добре де, пая не беше особено негов, но подробностите не бяха от нещата, от който се интересуваше в момента Темин. - А плодово мляко? Този десерт най-много си отива с плодово-

Темин не осъзна точно как стана, но в един момент стоеше на високото столче до ‘новото ти приятелче, грижи се за него, окей’, а в следващия тичаше в коридора към задния двор , стиснал пая с две ръце, виковете на Кибум следвайки го по петите.

-Темин Ким, какво си мислиш, че правиш?! Върни пая веднага!

Но 11 годишното момче не се спря. Ако нещо, усили скоростта си, блъскайки мрежестата врата и излитайки навън, преминавайки през ливадата като фурия. Прескочи еднометровата ливада с лекота, на която са способни само децата на определена възраст, и побегна към гората, която започваше след няколко метра зад къщата. Зелените храсти го шибаха в лицето и се спъваше на всяка втора крачка, но това не го забави, ориентирайки се из горските усои без никакво усилие. Нямаше много приятели извън училище и свободното си време прекарваше разучавайки всяка възможна пътека, затова не се страхуваше, че може да се загуби. Напротив, беше напълно наясно къде отива.

След пет минути, храстите и дърветата започнаха да уредяват и Темин излезе от горската сянка, пристъпвайки на голяма, зелена поляна, покрита с полски цветя и диви ягоди. Запристъпва напред, държейки сладкиша внимателно с две ръце. В долния му край се намираше огромен дъб, самотен и величествен като ветеран генерал, изоставен от войниците, но не показвайки страх пред прииждащите врагове.

Или поне такъв беше в представите на Темин.

Кибум постоянно му повтаряше, че някой ден може да забрави, че е главатата е на раменете му. Темин не разбираше какво точно имаше предвид по това, но по начало възрастните си бяха странни.

Надяваше се, че няма да стане като тях, когато порастеше.

Стигна до не го и с уморена въздишка тупна на земята, подпирайки главата си на дървения ствол. Купата с пая, гореше в скута му и напомняше, че яката е загазил. Вече дори не му се ядеше толкова. Кибум сигурно му беше бесен.

И за всичко беше виновен онзи Рен. Ако не беше се появил сега всичко щеше да е както преди и...

Темин нямаше да се бори за вниманието на осиновителите си.

Истинските му родители бяха загинали в автомобилна катастрофа, когато бе на шест. Никой не му каза, че са мъртви. Но той разбра. Нямаше ги вече сутрешните целувки на красивата му майка. Нямаше го рошенето на косата му от голямата, силна ръка на баща му, всеки път щом седнеше на масата за закуска. Нямаше кой да го изпраща на предучилище, нямаше кой и да го посреща. Нямаше ги шумните вечери и приказките преди лягане. На тази крехка възраст, Темин разбра какво означава да загубиш най-близките си хора и това го беляза. Нямаше близка роднина, която да прибере сирачето и така започна да обикаля от приемен дом в приемен дом, затваряйки се все повече в черупката си.

И тогава се появиха Джонг и Кий.

Може би топлата усмивка на Джонг или нежното внимание на Кий, което толкова му напомняше това на майка му, но малко по-малко, Темин се отпусна пред тях и все по често лицето му грейваше в тяхната компания. Когато го попитаха дали иска да остане завинаги при тях, той избухна в сълзи и се втурна към тях, страховете, че отново ще загуби тези, които обича, заменени с облекчение и щастие.

Отново имаше семейство. И този път нямаше да позволи на никой и нищо да му ги отнеме.

Смениха фамилията му от Лий на Ким и се преместиха в малко градче, в полите на планината, където местните жители ги приеха бързо, въпреки че имаше татко и татко, а не татко и майка, както повече други деца в училището. Темин не успя да се сприятели кой знае колко с тях, но това не означаваше, че му се подиграваха или такива неща. Просто той бе различен и интуитивно, те го разбираха. Но нямаше проблеми. Темин имаше Кибум и Джонг и те му бяха напълно достатъчни.

Когато бе на девет, в съседната къща се премести ново семейство. Казваха се Минхо и Джинки. Минхо бе най-запаления по спорт мъж, който бе виждал някога Темин и с Джонг често стояха до късно, гледайки спортни предавания, крещейки от радост, когато любимият им отбор бележеше гол или изричайки забранените думички, когато се случеше обратното. Поне докато Кий не се появеше бесен и не им дръпваше ушите. Това бе изключително забавна гледка за Темин.

Джинки, от своя страна, бе винаги усмихна и даваше най-хубави прегръдки. Несръчния мъж, обичаше да разказва шеги за пилета, на който се смееше само той и често им носеше прегорели сладкиши и пресолени ястия, от който Темин се насилваше да хапне поне малко, не искайки да види разочарование в тъмните, блестящи очи на Джинки. Пък и Кибум винаги му даваше сладолед след тези посещения, затова тази малка жертва си заслужаваше.

И скоро, малкия свят на Темин се увеличи с още двама човека.

 

Следващите две години бяха едни от най-щастливите в живота му и понякога Темин се събуждаше посред нощ, гложден от чувството за вина, че може би няма право да изпитва това. Че по някакъв начин, така предава родителите си. Успокояваше го единствено мисълта, че те сигурно биха искали той да бъде щастлив.

И той бе.

Поне докато не се появи Рен.

Темин бе чувал приглушени разговори за ‘осиновяване’ и ‘трудна процедура’, и ‘малък шанс’, но не им обръщаше внимание, мислейки си, че говорят нещо за миналото му. Но един ден през пролетта, когато се прибра от училище, Кибум влезе в стаята му и сядайки на леглото му, му каза, че имат да говорят за нещо важно. През ума на Темин, веднага премина всички бели, който бе направил през миналата седмица и за които, си мислеше, че Кий не е разбрал. Седна внимателно до него и стисна дланите си в скута, опитвайки се да скрие треперенето им.

-Знаеш ли, че Минхо и Джинки се опитват да си осиновят дете? - попита Кибум и Темин поклати глава изненадан. - Ами опитвали са се вече няколко години, но от системата все им отказвали. Но вчера са получи обаждане. Най-накрая са им разрешили.

-И ще си имат дете? - попита Темин със смесени чувства. Не искаше да дели вниманието на Минхо и Джинки, но искаше и те да са щастливи. - Момче или момиче? На колко години?

-Момче. С една година по-малко от теб - усмихна ми се Кибум и положи ръка на рамото ми, лицето му ставайки сериозно. - Сега ще те помоля нещо. Искам да се грижиш за него и да му помагаш. Той ще има нужда от приятел в новия му дом. Мислиш ли, че ще можеш да го направиш?

Темин захапа долната си и след кратко колебание кимна.

-Ти си добро момче, Мини - усмивката се върна на лицето на Кибум и той го привлече в ръцете си, обвивайки ги нежно около него. Темин затвори очи и вдиша от познатия аромат, мислейки си, че ако любовта има мирис, то тя щеше да бъда на портокалови корички и касис. - Знаех си, че мога да разчитам на теб. Искаш ли горещ шоколад с маршмолоу?

Темин кимна ентусиазирано и топлия смях на Кий се разнесе из стаята. Двамата слязоха долу и Кий му направи не само шоколад, но и любимия пай.

Същия пай, който сега изстиваше в скута му.

Сълзи от яд потекоха по лицето и Темин ги изтри, отчупвайки парче от пая и натиквайки го в устата си, без да се интересува, че част от пълнежа се разкапа по брадичката му и от там направо на зелената му тениска. Продължи да яде така, дори когато корема му сякаш щеше да се пръсне, между вкуса на ванилия и шоколад, прокрадвайки се и соления вкус на сълзи. Това беше неговия пай и Рен грешеше много, ако си мислеше, че може да яде от него.

Шумолене на тревата го накара да дигне рязко поглед. Мърморейки си нещо за треволяци, към него се приближаваше Джонг, стиснал в ръката си нещо, което подозрително приличаше на работното му куфарче. Темин се зачуди дали да не избяга отново, знаеше, че Джонг не може да го стигне, а и не познаваше гората като него. Но се отказа. Така или иначе, все някога трябваше да се прибери. Не искаше да прави нещата по-зле.

-Хей, шампионе - каза Джонг, когато стигна до него. Наистина носеше куфарчето си плюс това, все още беше облечен с костюм. Кибум щеше да го убие, когато видеше всичките трънове и мъхчета закачени по него. - Разбрах, че днес си решил да бъдеш беглец. Е, не е трябвало да се притеснявам, че си гладен. Виждам, че си омел всичко. Не се ли се сети за мен?

Темин изсумтя и обърна глава на една страна, трепвайки леко, когато Джонг се строполяса до него, пъхтейки.

-Е, ще ми разкажеш ли защо избяга в гората с пая - попита той, когато се намести.

-Не искам - каза инатливо Темин и обърна глава на една страна, откъсвайки един зелен стрък трева, с които да си играе.

Усещаше погледа на Джонгхюн върху себе си, а после чу и тиха въздишка.

-Не мога да те накарам на сила, но знаеш, че няма как да ти помогна, ако не ми разкажеш, нали?

За ужас на Темин, очите му се напълниха отново със сълзи.

-Всичко е заради Рен - прошепна най-накрая, буцата в гърлото му заплашвайки да го задави. - Той дойде и ще му отмъкне всички. Първо Джинки и Минхо. После пая и плодовото мляко. И накрая теб и Кибум.

-Чакай малко, тигре, за какво говориш - елегантните пръсти на Джонг хванаха брадичката и нежно обърнаха лицето му към него. Темин захапа долната си устна, усещайки как първата сълза, успява да избяга от затвора си. Джонг сви вежди загрижено и обхвана лицето му в длани, трииеки вече прииждащите сълзи с палци. - Хей, хей. Какви са тези сълзи? Никой няма да ти отнеме нищо.

-Н-напротив. Рен ще го направи! И тогава ще съм отново сама! -Темин изкрещя последната дума и избухна в хлипове. За момент Джонг изглеждаше стреснат, но бързо се овладя и го привлече в прегръдката си, галейки нежно косата му.

-Спокойно, момчето ми. - шептеше той, като мантра. - Всичко е наред. Никой няма да ти отнеме нищо. Няма да останеш сама.

Джонг шептеше правилните неща и скоро хлиповете на Темин преминаха в подсмърчания. Носа му течеше като чешмичка и той го изтри в бялата риза на Джонг, с някакво дяволите задоволство. Кибум мразеше да си цапат дрехите.

-Сега ми разкажи всичко, окей? - каза Джонг след няколко минути, в който двамата бяха мълчали. - Не искам да криеш нищо от мен.

И Темин започна да разказва. И след всяка изречена дума, тежестта в гърдите му изчезваше заменена с облекчение, че вече има с кой да сподели страховете си. Започна с това как виждаше все по рядко Джинки и Минхо. Колко разсеяно му говореха те вече. Как Минхо не идва да гледат мачове, а Джинки не им беше носил сладкиш от седмици. Как когато идваха Рен беше с тях и Кибум се държеше така сякаш го обичам много повече от Темин. Рен бе по-умен от Темин, бе и по красив. Несъмнено, Кибум и Джонг скоро ще разберат, че са направили грешка и ще го върнат обрано в дома за осиновяване. Тези мисли не го оставяха да спи нощем и го разсейваха през деня. Успеха му падна съвсем и от разочарованото лице на Кибум болеше толкова много. И когато Рeн се бе появил днес с Джинки, носейки пълната си шестица по история и Кибум му бе направил любимия пай на Темин, чашата бе преляла.

Джонг изслуша всичко мълчаливо, без да го прекъсва, от време на време триейки новопоявилите се сълзи. Добрите му кафяви очи, го гледаха с такава любов, че сърцето на Темин се сви. Не искаше да загуби това. Нямаше да го понесе. Когато нямаше какво повече да каже, затвори очи и зачака присъдата си. Това, което съвсем не очакваше, бе целувката по челото.

-Наистина си глупаче знаеш ли? - усмихна му се Джонг и Темин се дръпна обидено.- Темин, никой на тази земя не може да те смени.

-Казваш го просто така - каза нацупено Темин, но се бореше с усмивката си.

-Не - поклати глава Джонг. - Не го казвам просто така. Разбирам, че се страхуваш, че Рен може да заеме мястото ти, но това никога не може да се случи.

-Обещаваш ли? - прошепна плахо Темин, надигайки насълзените си очи и подавайки кутрето на дясната си ръка напред.

-Обещавам - каза тържествено Джонг и подаде своето, двамата правейки своето “pinky swear”. - Но искам да ти разкажа една история, съгласен?

Темин кимна и се намести удобно, махайки с ръка за да прогони едно нахално насекомо, което бе решило, че носа му е подходящо място за кацане.

-Имало някого момче, което живеело само с баща си - започна Джонг и Темин завъртя очите си, вече бе голям за приказки. Но не прекъсна Джонг, защото му беше интересно, каква се разказва в неговата. - Неговия баща бил пияница и много лош човек и често биел момчето си. Но то не искало другите да знаят затова криело синините си под дрехите.

-Защо просто не е избягал? - възкликна Темин.

-Защото нямало къде да отиде. Майка му била умряла, когато бил много малък и баща му бил единствения му останал роднина - обясни Джонг, премятайки едната си ръка през раменете на Темин. - И момчето не искало да загуби и него. И така докато един ден баща му не се напил и не му казал да влезе в колата-

-Мислих си, че ми разказваш приказка - прекъсна го Темин, нещо странно случвайки се в гърдите му.

Джонг поклати глава и се усмихна тъжно, продължавайки да говори.

-Момчето се страхувало, но нямало друг избор освен да го направи. Качило се в колата. Няколко пресечки надолу от дома им те катастрофирали.

-Не искам да слушам повече - прошепна Темин и понече да се отскубне от Джонг, но той го задържа на мястото му.

-Остана още малко - каза умолително Джонг и Темин замря на мястото си. - Бащата на момчето умряло в катастрофата, а самото момче загубило слуха в дясното си ухо. Когато се събудило в болницата, то било съвсем само.

-З-за...- преглътна тежко Темин - За Рен ли говориш.

-Да.

-Но аз не знаех, Джонг. Настина не знаех - разрида се Темин и за Джонг го прегърна за втори път, сърцето му късайки се от болка, че причинява това на сина си, но знаейки, че това е необходима такава.

-Знам, Мини, знам. Но исках да разбереш - замилва го по гърба Джонг. - Рен не е знаел какво е любов. Не е знаeл, какво означава някой да го прегърне или да го похвали. Не е усетил майчина милувка, нито целувка. Дори и с баща си, е нямал нищо. И затова, ако сега му обръщаме малко повече внимание, това не означава, че искаме да те замени с него. Разбираш ли, какво ти казвам?

-Д-да - отговори Темин и той наистина разбираше. И се засрами. От цялата омраза и ревност, която бе изпитвал към Рен. От студенината, с която го посрещна. Но щеше да поправи тази грешка. Още сега! Отдръпна се от Джонг и се изправи рязко, грабвайки празната чиния на от земята. - Да се прибираме вкъщи, моля те, Джонг.

-Разбира се, тигре - усмихна му се Джонг и се изправи на свой ред, не без пъхтене, разбира се. Взе куфарчето си и поклати глава - Това май не трябваше да нося с мен. Не съм много подходящо облечен за гората, не мислиш ли? И двамата ни чака мъмрене, без съмнение.

Темин се изкиска и го хвана за ръка, двамата тръгвайки по пътеката обратно към дома.


	2. Chapter 2

Рен се бе скрил в сенките на пердето в стаята за изкуства, наблюдавайки тренировката на отбора по футбол.

-Защо се криеш? - попита Сунджонг зад него и Рен не се уплаши, не. Просто изпита внезапното желание да подскочи във въздуха.

-Нищо, просто си стоя. Тук. Без да правя нищо.

-Мхм. Сигурен съм - ухили му се Сунджонг и за голям ужас на Рен, се надвеси над прозореца.

-Давай, Ел!

-Какво си мислиш, че правиш? - изсъска Рен от внезапната си клекнала позиция.

-Подкрепям гаджето си, очевидно.

-Точно от моя прозорец ли трябваше да го правиш? Съсипваш ми репутацията!

-За коя репутация говорим? За тази че имаш пръчка в задника или за някоя друга?

-Ще запомня това, Сунгджонг - закани се Рен и събирайки цялото си достойнство се приплъзна напред (биваше го в патешкото ходене и той не се срамуваше от този факт!), изправяйки се едва когато стигна на безопасно разстояние, от което знаеше, че не може да бъде видян от долу.

-Къде отиваш? - по любопитства Сунджонг.

-Да се хвърля от покрива.

-Интересно занимание, мога ли да се присъединя?

-Само ако скочиш пръв!

-Е,знаеш какво казват, дамите първи.

Рин показа среден пръст на Сунджонг и излезе от кабинета, преди да му се беше наложило да прекара живота си в затвора.

Пък и беше сигурен, че може да намери начин да го убие, без уликите да сочат към него. До завършването им оставаха две години все пак.

***  
Темин хвърли един поглед нагоре, въздишайки когато не видя Рен отново. Понякога наистина завиждаше на Ел за връзката му.

-Внимавай!

Темин се обърна в идеалния момент топката да уцели лицето му. Залитна назад и издаде болезнен вик, държейки окървавения си нос.

-Това е страхотен номер. Да хванеш топката с лицето си, но следващия път може да пробваш, нали се сещаш, с крака?

-Млъквай, Ел - изръмжа Темин, държейки, надяваше се, не счупения си нос.

-За бога, отиди до медицинската сестра - скастри го с треньора раздразнен, играейки си със свирката си- А останалите, някой да ви е казал, че може да напускате позициите си?!

-Не, тренер - чу се от всичките страни.

Темин се отдалечи нещастно, чудейки се какво толкова бе сторил на съдбата, че първо му подхвърляше пени на земята, а после го риташе докато се навеждаше за да го вземе.

***  
-Какво е станало, Мини? Изглеждаш така сякаш камион е сгазил кученцето ти? - попита Джонг същата вечер, докато се бяйа събрали на масата за вечеря.

-Алергичен съм кучета - промърмори нещастно Темин и продължи да рови из телешкото си с грах.

-Нямах това предвид - махна с ръка във въздуха, срещайки погледа на Кибум. Не трябваше да чете мисли за да знае какво мисли съпруга му.

Тъпак.

-Случило ли се е нещо в училище? - обади се нехайно Кибум, слагайки си от зелената салата. През изминалата половин година се беше вманиачил на тема здравословно хранене, в което нямаше да има нищо лошо, ако не държеше и те да спазват част от диетата им. Джонг сериозно започна да проверява дали са му изникнали заешки учи, всяка сутрин щом се погледнеше в огледалото. От толкова много зеленина, дори и изпражненията му бяха придобили зелен отенък. Но държеше топките му да си останат на мястото си, затова не възразяваше, когато Кибум пълнеше чинията му с поредния натурален боклук.

-Нищо, освен че едва не си счупих носа - смотолеви Темин, но виждайки тревогата по лицата им побърза да допълни. - Натъртван на думата едва. Просто спукан кръвоносен съд, нищо сериозно.

-Сигурен ли си? Можем да отидем до спешното за всеки случай - предложи Кибум.

-Да, сигурен съм. Дори не ме боли -поклати глава Темин и забучи на вилицата си едно от грахчета. - Аз... Мисля че Рен ме мрази.

Кибум и Джонг се спогледаха след което избухна в смях, за голямо изумление на Темин.

-Радвам се, че личния ми живот ви забавлява - каза той студено, отпивайки от портокаловия си сок.

-Съжалявам, миличък не беше нарочно - побърза да го успокои Кий, триейки сълзите от очите си. - Ще ми обясниш ли защо мислиш, че Рен те мрази?

-Защото постоянно ме избягва! Дори не помня последния път, когато срещна погледа ми без да извърти глава настрани - избухна Темин, изливайк чувствата си на воля.- Последния път, когато гледахме филм заедно седна на един километър от мен, сякаш мога да го заразя с нещо!

-Мини - започна внимателно Джонг. - Рен не те мрази, той е влюбен в теб.

Ченето на Темин удари пода.

-Въпроса е ти какво изпитваш към него - усмихна му се Кибум нежно.

-Какво изпитвам към Рен? - повтори след него Темин.

През остатъка от вечерта на Темин му се изясниха някои мъгливи въпроси.

И така се роди плана “Падащи звезди”.

Беше идея на Джонг, който беше луд по астрологията.

***

-Рен! Хей, Рен!

Рен отвори очи и примигна няколко пъти, борейки се съня. Аналоговия часовник на нощното му шкафче показваше 02:34, което можеше да означава само едно нещо. Изръмжа и зарови лицето си обратно във възглавницата, чудейки се дали съвестта ще го гложди много, ако се направи, че не е чул.

-Рен! Знам че си буден!

Да, аз и всички други в къщата, помисли си раздразнено Рен и отметна завивките си, оставяйки със съжаление топлината на завивките. Прибяга бос през стаята и открехна прозореца си достатъчно за да може да подаде главата си навън.

-Обличай се и слизай долу! - ухили му се Темин и махна с ръка.

-От чисто любопитство, знаеш че минава два през нощта, нали? - попита Рен и започна да търка ръцете си с длани, когато нощният студ достигна до него.

-Естествено, че знам! Сега звездопада се вижда най-добре!

Звездопада. Естествено. Трябваше да се досети. Рен въздъхна и затвори прозореца, примирено събличайки пижамата си. Светна нощната си лампа и се разрови из гардероба си, изкарвайки добре износен спортен екип с голяма плюшена качулка. Макар да бе едва края на Септември, нощите в полите на планината бяха мразовити. Взе телефона си и изгаси лампата, отваряйки вратата на стаята си лекичко. Макар че Минхо спеше като пън и ставаше с мъка дори и с аларма, Джинки бе съвсем друга история. Мина покрай спалнята им, стъпвайки на пръсти и дори не смеейки да диша. Слава богу, че тяхната стая се намираше от другата страна на къщата, в противен случай виковете на Темин наистина можеха да събудят Джинки. Отдъхна си, когато премина опасната зона и се спусна по перилата надолу, приземявайки се грациозно. Обу кецовете си и натисна дръжката на входната врата, която както очакваше подаде без никакъв проблем. Едно от малките предимства на това да живееш в провинцията, е че не се налага да заключваш дома си. Единствените крадци, които се навъртаха наоколо бяха групи еноти, които явно бяха решили, че това е тяхната територия и всичко що е на нея си е тяхно.

Темин го чакаше отвън, подпрял се на стената на бараката, където държаха всички градински сечива. Не че имаха градина. Просто Джинки твърдеше, че това няма да е истински дом, ако си нямат барака за инструменти.

-Не мога да повярвам, че ме събуди за да гледаме падащи звезди - изсъска Рен, докато връзваше косата си с ластика, който винаги носеше на китката си.

-Но това е рядко явление - засмя се Темин и преметна ръка през крехките рамена на Рен, карайки сърцето на другото момче да забие лудо в гърдите му. - Представиш колко ще съжаляваш, ако не ги видиш?

Рен завъртя очите си и се отдръпна, благодарен за тъмнината, която прикриваше зачервеното му лице. Бе признал пред себе си, че чувствата, които изпитва към Темин, може би не са само приятелски, едва от няколко седмици и все още си нямаше на идея какво да направи по въпроса.

-Да вървим. В три и двадесет е най-силната вълна - подкани го Темин и протегна ръката си напред. Рен я пое след кратко колебание.

Двамата скоро потънаха в гората, където трябваше да внимават много за корени и дънери, понеже нито един от тях не се бе сетил за фенерче, а светлината от мобилните им телефони не бе достатъчна за да освети пътя им. Стигнаха до поляната с дъба за петнайдесет минути, вместо обичайните пет. Извън гъстата растителност, беше много по-лесно, а и по-светло. Рен надигна глава нагоре, тъкмо навреме за да види как една падаща звезда изгаря в нощния небосклон, толкова бързо, колкото и се беше появила.

Малка усмивка се появи на лицето му и той заби очите си в широкия гръб на Темин. За какво по-хубаво нещо можеше да си пожелае, освен тези моменти никога да не свършват.

Дъба се извиси пред тях и не за пръв път, сърцето на Рен се сви при някак самотната гледка. Колко ли тежко бе да си отделен от всички? Спомени от отдавна погребано минало изплуваха на повърхността и Рен тръсна глава, отказвайки да тръгне по този път.

Темин пусна ръката на Рен и русото момче се намръщи, топлина липсвайки му веднага. Започна да подскача, опитвайки се да се загрее. Може би трябваше да си вземе и яке.

-Под дъба няма да можем да виждаме падащите звезди - обади се, когато Темин спря под голямото дърво.

-Не думай, многознайко - закачи се Темин и откачи нещо, което Рен бе взел за деформиран клон, но се оказа раница. - Реших да се подготвя предварително.

В раницата имаше одеяло и термос с две чаши. Рен помогна да го постелят на земята и се намести удобно до Темин, който му подаде чаша и наля от течния шоколад от термоса.

-Бял, любимия ти - усмихна му се той, лицето му изглеждайки съвсем различно обляно само от звездна светлина. Рен преглътна и отмести поглед, усещайки как някакво странно напрежение витае между тях.

-Е, ако чакаш медал, си сбъркал човека - заяде се вяло и отпи от напитката си, опарвайки езика си в бързината.- Ах! Пари!

Темин се разсмя и Рен го удари по рамото, почти веднага присъединявайки се към смеха му.

Бяха минали шест години от първата му среща с Темин и от тогава много неща се бяха променили. Но едно нещо си оставаше непроменено. Начина, по който Темин можеше да чете между редовете на всяко негово изречение. Рен имаше чувството, че го разбира много по-добре от колкото той сам разбираше себе си. С Темин всичко изглеждаше възможно. Не, грешка. Темин беше този, които караше нещата да изглеждат възможни. Бе като слънцето, което притегляше всички в орбита около себе си и без значение колко се опитваш да се отдръпнеш, накрая просто ще се окажеш привлечен.

-В колко каза, че е най-силната вълна? - попита Рен, просто за да прекъсне тишината, която се бе спуснала след тях,

Темин изкара телефона от джоба на тънкото си яке, и натисна копче отстрани, карайки дисплея да светне.

-След десет минути, ако прогнозите са верни.

Рен кимна и отпи нова глътка, този път много по внимателно.

-Готов ли си желанията си?

-Колко клиширано ще прозвучи, ако кажа, че имам всичко, което някога бих могъл да поискам?

-Много, но като цяло ти си си цяло клише, затова не се безпокой.

-Е, не може всички да са уникални и красиви като теб, Рен.

Рен замръзна на мястото си.

-Но толкова по-добре за мен. Това означава, че оригинала е само за мен - засмя се Темин.

-Аз не съм ничие притежание - заяви Рен, стиснал чашата си до посиняване.

-Точно така - съгласи се Темин, след което го притегли изненадващо в скута си.-Но скоро ще бъдеш.

-Темин, шоколада-!

Темин го целуна.

Най-добрия му приятел го целуваше и Рен затвори очи, забравяйки за всичко друго. Тази нощ не видя повече падащи звезди. Но всичко беше наред. Най-голямото му желание се бе сбъднало. И петното от шоколад вероятно щеше да излезе след накисване.

***

Единствения свидетел на тези плахи стъпки към първата любов беше дъба.

Но той знаеше как да пази тайни.


End file.
